tales_of_androgynyfandomcom-20200213-history
Trudy
Description Trudy is a fellow adventurer who uses only the finest armaments and wields a battleaxe in fights. Encounters * Encounter #1: Upon first meeting Trudy, they will offer to share a meal with you, you accept, and afterward a failed sexual encounter will leave Trudy quite annoyed with you. * Encounter #2: Meeting Trudy again, they will ask you to help loot a noble that was slain by a wharg. On the way to the pilfer the noble, a snare will block your path. If you have at least 6 perception, you will realize that Trudy set the snare for you to be caught in. Passing the check will result in you tricking Trudy instead, letting them be caught in it, and letting the wharg have his way with Trudy. If you have at least 3 perception, you will still notice the wire, but not realize Trudy is behind it. After stepping over it, Trudy will attempt to snag the snare themselves to try and capture you in it. If you have at least 5 agility, you can dodge the snare, letting Trudy be caught in it themselves. Passing at least one of the two checks will allow you to loot the noble, which gives 30 gold. Failing one of the two checks will result in you getting trapped, and the wharg having his way with you. * Encounter #3: Trudy will attack you after seeing you again. You can either fight them back, dominate them, seduce them, or surrender. Losing the battle, or surrendering will show the player a picture of Trudy riding the MC. However, Trudy will steal 10 gold from you. * Encounter #4: Crossing paths with Trudy again will result in the MC, and Trudy to set aside their differences, and Trudy will become your companion. Camp After Trudy becomes your companion, you can chat with them in your camp. Spending time with them will require 8 charisma. Trudy will tell you about themselves, and then train you, which will result in a sex scene. Afterward, you will gain 20 exp and 6 skill points. After the training session, you will be able to talk to Trudy in your camp again. * If you only have Trudy as a companion you can choose the "one on one" option which will allow you to spend the night in Trudy's tent. You will then have an option to "pull it out". You can either pull it out or leave it in. The option only changes what picture you will get when Trudy fucks you. If you leave it in, a picture of Trudy fucking you while they have a buttplug in will appear. If you decided to pull it out, the same picture will appear, just without the buttplug. * If you have Kylira as a companion as well, you can choose the "It's a party" option (also requires free cock). This will result in a threeway between you, Trudy, and Kylira. Inn After acquiring Trudy as a companion, you can take them to the inn, where a variety of sex scenes can be played, depending on your choice. Category:Companions